castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Fish
The Killer Fish is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is an ancient, man-eating fish. Rumored to be quite tasty. Description The Killer Fish is a large fish with a taste for human flesh often found in the waterways and sewers beneath Dracula's castle, although they can be found inhabiting salt-water habitats as well. Some Killer Fish will actively pursue the player should they enter infested waters, although most of the time they will simply ram into them should they stray too close. The Killer Fish first appeared in Castlevania's first underwater stage in the parody game Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun. They appeared in a more serious form in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and many following games. Killer Fish are able to be filleted and cooked to provide a delicious meal. In Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, it sometimes drops Raw Killer Fish, an item necessary to complete one of Aeon's quests. Appearances ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon A variant, called '''Spearfish', appears in Circle of the Moon. As its name implies, its design now resembles the typical fish after which it is named (much like the Sea Stinger from Order of Ecclesia). They patrol the Underground Waterway in Camilla's Castle. Unlike its previous counterparts, this time the fish just swims back and forth a determined distance and will not actively pursue the player. However, they are often encountered in areas populated by other enemies, such as Fishheads, Abiondargs and Witches, which in conjunction may pose a respectable challenge covering both surface and underwater areas. In addition, its considerable size ending in a conveniently shaped spear-like nose can make it hard to avoid among all the chaos. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Sometimes the Killer Fish is accompanied by a smaller and weaker fish (about a quarter as strong). This fish is more aggressive, although it has less speed. Gaining dominance over the Killer Fish's soul grants Soma the Torpedo Fish ability, which allows him to shoot forward a Killer Fish at great speed while underwater. If the spell is cast while out of the water, however, the fish will die immediately and the attack will be discarded. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia The Killer Fish is only encountered in the deepest underwater caverns of the Kalidus Channel. It drops the Raw Killer Fish, which is required in order to complete Aeon's "I've Never Eaten That" quest. Since the drop is a bit rare (2%), it is recommended to equip all available LCK-boosting gear, find a room where the fish spawns near the entrance and use ranged attacks that can kill it fast (such as Nitesco). Enemy Data Item Data Gallery AoS 008.png|'Killer Fish's enemy list entry from Aria of Sorrow Dxc 093.png|'''Killer Fish's enemy list entry from The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night See also *Fishes Category:Aquatic Monsters Category:Fishes Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Boku Dracula-kun Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Animal-Type Enemies